


Czułe popołudnia

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Czułości, Double Drabble, Długi staż w związku, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oddanie, Oneshot, Pierwsza miłość, Przytulaski, Shounen-ai, True Love, Zakochanie, daisuga - Freeform, miłość, prawdziwa miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Daichi uwielbiał wplątywać palce we włosy Sugawary.





	

Daichi uwielbiał wplątywać palce we włosy Sugawary.  
Czy to chłodnym porankiem, gdy Koushi jeszcze spał, wypuszczając powietrze przez rozchylone usta, czy późnymi wieczorami, kiedy przysypiał w jego ramionach, udając, że jeszcze nie jest senny. Najbardziej jednak lubił robić tak popołudniami; czas płynął wtedy leniwie, jakby coraz bardziej zmęczony gonitwą odbytą o świcie. Przeciąg wył cicho między szczelinami drewnianych mebli, telewizor odtwarzał ulubiony serial, a liście roślin zasadzonych w ogrodzie tańczyły radośnie.  
To właśnie ten ogród zwykle podziwiał Sugawara, gdy Daichi wyciągał rękę spod koca, przesuwał nią wzdłuż zagłówka kanapy i sięgał samego jej końca. Koushi nigdy nie tulił się do Sawamury, wspierając bok o podłokietnik, żeby wyglądać przez oszklone drzwi balkonowe.  
W tle grała ścieżka dźwiękowa jednego z odcinków jakiegoś znanego obyczaju – właśnie w tamtej chwili, wsłuchawszy się w cichą, sentymentalną melodię oraz usypiający szum wiatru, dłoń Daichiego dotykała głowy Sugawary.  
Opalone, krótkie palce zaczynały leniwe, koliste ruchy wzdłuż skóry, by potem unieść się nieco i splątywać szare kosmyki. Zawsze poruszał nimi tym samym, powolnym rytmem, który koił zmysły Koushiego.  
Dopiero wtedy rezerwowy rozgrywający drużyny Karasuno prostował nogi, wspierał się na łokciach, by z drobną pomocą przesunąć na drugą połowę kanapy. I wtulić w ramiona Daichiego.  
Najczulej, jak potrafił.

**Author's Note:**

> Czy tylko ja ich kocham? To już chyba obsesja.  
> A tak nie do końca zbaczając z tematu – chwilowo to moje ostatnie double drabble o nich. Chwilowo.


End file.
